TokyoAGoGo
by Katsuki Shizenno
Summary: I take the Akatsuki to Tokyo. Hilarity ensues. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

_**I do not own Naruto but I DO own all the OCs.**_

It all began one evening after dinner. All of us Akatsuki members were in the living room and I was blasting Taylor Swift's "You Shoulda Said No" on my boom box.

"Hey, Katsu-chan, un," Deidara said.

I looked at him. "Hmm?"

"Where do you get all your stuff, un?"

"Stuff?"

"Y'know, boom boxes, CDs, DVDs, Playstation 2, Wii, un."

"Oh. I use a warp tunnel to go to Tokyo."

"Huh, un?"

"I've never taken you guys to Tokyo?"

Everyone shook their heads one by one.

"Tokyo?" my roommate Sasazuka asked.

"Never been there," my roommate Mimiko said.

"Girlfriend, you've been neglecting your friendship duties again," my other roommate Rekkami said.

I sighed and headed for my room.

"Where are you going, Katsu-chan," Kisame asked.

"To get a place to stay," I replied. "You do wanna go right?"

An abundance of 'yeahs' followed the question.

"As I thought," I said.

A little while after I had turned on my computer, my punk/goth boyfriend, Izuru, walked in.

"Yo," he said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much," I replied. "You better pack you bags though."

He began to suck on one of his two bottom-liprings as he always did when he was confused or angry.

"We're going to Tokyo," I said.

"What?!" he asked. "You are kidding."

"Um, no."

"How'd you get you self into this?"

I pushed a strand or my neck-length purple hair behind my ear. "Can I explain after I finish the preparations?"

"Fine. How much should I pack."

"I dunno."

"What?"

"Who knows what's gonna happen. Remember who's going."

Izuru gave an annoyed look as he left the room.

"Sorry," I mouthed.

It was definently not going to be a normal trip.

_**This is just the prologue but thanks for reading everyone. :)**_

_**~Katsuki Shizenno**_


	2. Preparations

**_I do not own Naruto but I DO own all the OCs._**

It was Friday morning, around 6 a.m. My alarm clock started beeping and I knew it was the beginning of a crazy adventure. I climbed out the bottom bunk of one of the two bunk beds in our room. Our, meaning my roommates--Rekkami, Mimiko, and Sasazuka--and I. I sauntered over to my alarm clock.

"What's that beeping?" Mimiko asked, from the top bunk of her and Sasazuka's bed. She looked half-sleep.

"My alarm clock," I replied, shutting it off. "Why?"

"It's time to sleep," she whined.

I giggled at my friend. She was the mellowest of the three of us, despite her short, fiery red hair. Her huge, honey-colored eyes were startling as well but she's relatively kind and slightly ditsy.

I went over to the dresser in our room and began searching for something nice to wear. Thankfully, it was going to be pretty comfortable in Tokyo so I wouldn't have to wear anything heavy.

"Katsu-chan," Rekkami called. "What _are_ you doing?"

"Ah," I smiled. "So glad you asked. It's time to go."

"At _six_ a.m.?"

"Rekka-chan," I called her by our nickname for her. "If we want to get all these boys out of here into _another dimension_, we have to start early. I mean, if it was just Konan-sama and us, no prob, but if we even think about including Deidara and Hidan..."

"Understood," Rekkami hoped down from the bunk above mine, walked over to the vanity in our room and began combing her long, silvery hair. Her hair accompanied her dark complexion quite well. She was quite an attractive girl, and attracted a lot of boys. But she was not up for a relationship unless the boy was extremely faithful (which are oh-so-hard to find). The idiots who went for her ended up scorched by one of her fire nature jutsus.

Rekkami put her silvery hair into a single braid and used one of her charms to keep it braided.

Slowly Sasazuka crawled out of bed. The raven-haired, burgundy-eyed, light-skinned girl could have easily been mistaken for another surviving Uchiha. Her usually calm manner but short patience made it even more believable. She calmly rose.

"Mimiko," she said. "Get out of bed."

"No," Mimiko whined. "I don't want to."

Sasazuka whacked the bunk-bed sending tremors through it.

Mimiko cried out.

Sasazuka and Mimiko got along about as well as Deidara and Tobi. Yes, that bad.

After we were ready, we headed to get everything moving. Sasazuka, Mimiko and Rekkami were in charge of breakfast. I was in charge of waking everyone up.

First came Izuru's room. As I had thought, my boyfriend was still sleep. Somehow, I had hoped that, for once, he was up. I walked over to his bed and shook him. He moved a little.

"Izuru," I called. "It's time to go to Tokyo now."

Izuru stirred and turned over.

I rolled my eyes. I knew what to do.

I took a deep breath and shouted, "Izuru! Hidan's attacking me!"

Izuru started awake. "What?!"

He began to fall but caught himself. I giggled. He never had got along well with Hidan.

"'Morning," I smiled.

"Katsuki," he groaned.

"Tokyo time!"

"Ugh."

He got out of his bed, shook his head, gave me a kiss, and then headed to find some clothes to wear.

Whenever we say we are a couple people always stare and say something like, 'You guys are _dating_?'

True we don't look like a likely match. I have dark skin, deep brown eyes, short purple hair (it is natural; I get it from my Grandma) and wear medium-frame rectangular glasses. (I'm like a cross between a stylish female Kabuto Yakushi and feisty, less boy-obsessed, more destructive and independent Sakura Haruno with purple hair.)

Izuru, on the other hand, is pale-skinned with shaggy, jet-black hair, blood-red eyes and snakebite piercings on his bottom-lip. If met when angry he can be really intimidating, but is really a nice guy at heart.

All this, plus the fact that we are a whole four years apart in age, make it difficult to believe we're actually together. Nevertheless, it is true.

"Are you going to leave so I can dress, perhaps?" Izuru asked.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "I still have to wake the others up!"

I dashed out the room--hearing Izuru laugh in the background--and down the hall to Sasori, Deidara and Tobi's room. I knocked on the door.

Sasori appeared in the doorway.

"Are they still sleeping?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sasori replied.

I strutted into the room, walked over to Deidara's bed and screamed in his ear, "It was your idea to go to Tokyo so get your sorry butt outta that bed now!"

Deidara shrieked like a little girl as he shot up straight.

Tobi sat up too, staring in his partner's direction. He began to bounce amusedly as he saw Deidara's shocked face, Sasori's smile and my sadistically sweet grin. Deidara was one of my favorite "torture toys".

"Katsu-chan-senpai scared Deidara-senpai!" he cheered. "Yay!"

"Not 'yay' you baka!" Deidara snapped. "And it wasn't my idea."

"You brought it up," I grinned. "Time to get everyone else."

"Tobi wants to help Katsu-chan-senpai!" Tobi jumped up.

"Can you take a shower, brush your teeth and get dressed in 15 minutes?"

"Tobi has to every morning. If Tobi doesn't, Senpai blows Tobi up."

"Deidara!"

"What?!" Deidara asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You go and do what I said Tobi. I'll come back for you."

Next, I ran down the hall to find Itachi and Kisame.

I knocked on the door of their room. No one answered. I knocked a bit harder. That's odd. I thought to myself.

"Why are you stalking me and Kisame?" a monotone voice said. I jumped and turned to see Itachi, shirtless with his hair down. A normal girl would have jumped at him drooling over how unnaturally hot he was, but I wasn't normal. Having lived with the Akatsuki--a group of very hot guys who loved being shirtless at most times--for a year and a half now, I'm usually not phased by this type of thing.

"I'm not stalking you guys," I said. "Besides. If I wanted to who cares what reason I have. There are a whole lot of worse things us S-ranked criminals can do besides stalking."

Itachi half-smiled, if even that.

"Where's Kisame?" I asked.

"Sleeping," he replied.

"And you're awake because…?"

"Oh. We're not going then?"

"No, we are."

"Okay then, why wouldn't I be up."

"You're interested?"

"Slightly. Or either don't think sleeping in is worth being violently startled awake by you."

I shrugged and opened the door. Sure enough, Kisame was snoring.

"Kisame," I called. "Kisame. Kisame!"

Kisame still snored.

Suddenly, the smell of bacon wafted through the door.

Kisame's nose twitched…once…twice…he was sitting up straight in his bed now.

"Bacon," he grinned toothily and headed to get dressed.

"Well that was easy," I said.

Suddenly Tobi jumped me.

"Tobi's ready," he said, bouncing.

"Okay," I said. So much for going back to get him. "Go get Zetsu."

"Zetsu-san!" Tobi cheered, and ran to get him.

I was glad Tobi was going to get Zetsu. I was deathly afraid of that freaky plant-of-a-guy in the morning. If you've ever seen his pillows--they're chewed to shreds! If he chews on his pillows, he could chew on me. No thanks.

Now it was time to wake up Hidan and Kakuzu. My two other torture toys. He happily headed to their room. I got a little cup of water on the way, but not for me to drink. I slowly opened the door. As expected, they were sleep.

I shook Hidan a little. "Hidan."

I waited.

Well, I guess I was going to have to do it the hard way, as usual. I yanked the covers off his bed.

He curled up and stirred a little. Then I took the cup and poured a little water on his face.

He screamed, startling upright.

"Katsu-chan!" he yelled. "Why'd you do--?!"

"Kakuzu!" I yelled, cutting him off. "Hidan's about to burn all your money!"

In a split second, Kakuzu had Hidan pinned to the floor, his hand grasping his neck.

I giggled. It's all about the money.

"Dude!" Hidan yelled. "I don't even know where your money _is_!"

Kakuzu got off him.

"Katsu-chan," they growled.

I giggled and ran to find Konan and Pein-sama.

What do you know? I met Konan in the hall.

"Have you seen Pein-sama at all this morning?" I asked.

"No," she replied. "I heard his alarm clock go off but he never came out his room."

I ran to his room and knocked on the door. Once, then two more times. No answer.

"He's sleep," Konan was behind me.

"Will you get him up for me?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Good. Now to make sure everything goes well. For this part of the trip, anyways."

**_A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Please return for the next chapter to see how it goes. ;) Tobi does not need to be worried about because...HE'S A GOOD BOY! XD For pictures/examples of the OCs, look on my profile. Thank you. ^.^_**


End file.
